


Imma Be

by talitha78



Category: Leverage
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Hardison pwns all.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Imma Be

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2009.
> 
> Original notes: Many thanks to Ferdalump and Zabira for audiencing. Special thanks to Danegen for her generosity.

  
banner by Duskwillow

**Title:** Imma Be  
 **Song Artist:** Black Eyed Peas  
 **Fandom:** _Leverage_  
 **Characters:** Hardison, Parker, Eliot + Team  
 **Summary** : Hardison pwns all.

[Imma Be, 116MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/e4k1a46rvf.wmv)  
[Imma Be, 84MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/of2eek1x06.avi). Click to download.

**Streaming:** [ Imma Be on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43o9sYUMJa8).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/193111.html).


End file.
